ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please Malle So tommorrow I travel to Mallorca. I just wanted to say goodbye x_O Write you later. Can I see you at IRC on channel #ActionAdmittion ? Just to chat :3 18:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've read it. Nice idea, but I haven't got much time for this, sorry. But it's possible I'll join later x_O Please come back Bloody. One more person just needs to talk to you. If they don't they will seriously cry. Then you can tell your side. Please, Bloody, we're trying to fix the issue <_> 19:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) #Flutterguy Please. It's only me and one of your friends there. 19:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The other person left. Dead is (probably) coming on, so it'll just be you, me, and Dead. 19:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "I" am the person who is about to cry-not the other person. PLEASE! I am DESPERATELY trying to FIX THIS T_T 19:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE Okay and are there dragons on your roleplay wiki? 19:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am! The channel is #Flutterguy 19:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Agh, I didn't see the message, I'm sorry! Dx If you've made nice with Birchy and Forest, we're on #forestchannel, if you haven't, just PM me and I'll make something up. Star No. I did it to protect my friends from mean messages like the one you just gave me. Don't talk to me. You cause all my problems, and got me banned TWICE. My father went to prison, my step dad is nice. Jeez, you obviously didn't listen a thing. Maybe you need to learn a lesson too. Stop talking to me. I am done with you, that is my final wish. 16:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) IRC Sorry that I answere so late. I didn't see the message x_O but sure :D What does IRC mean?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 15:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Bloody, is there no more picture limit?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Nah, I just needed to upload a couple for my story and I don't need to post them at the same time!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams It's like twelve, but not all twelve are finished, I only have two done I think, or three. I'm not sure.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams lol, thankxs. I forgot what I was going to ask you.... Oh right, how can I post the Userboxes on my User page? Because, I can't comment on it, and I'd like to know how I can. Can you make a Userbox saying: This User listens to Green Day. ?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams This User Reads Manga, This user thinks that too many people have no idea how to use words that they should have learned in grade'two, '''This user sleeps, but not for predictable amounts of time, This user's future is so bright they have got to wear shades., This user enjoys Punk music, This user listens to music by Green Day, This user writes Original Stories, This user writes Fan Fictions, Just because I think everyone is trying to kill me doesn't mean they aren't. You know what I '''mean'?, Just because this user is as light as cotton candy, doesn't mean you can eat them! Oh god, is that too many?!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs Bloody!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hiya! Hey, bloody! I've finally put aside some time to join! Wow, this is....PRETTY!! My fav color is purple!! I especially like the sparklly, rainbow, purple-green gradiant I love Writing Wiki thingie. I haven't started any stories yet but I will later! [[User:Wolfivy|'Rawr']][[User talk:Wolfivy|'The Bigfoot Puppy Will Haunt You Forever']] 22:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Blood. Nope, sorry. I'm not carrying any messages over - it can only inflame the situation. Okay? Sorry about that, but I need to keep this calm, and ferrying messages back and forth won't do that. Not to mention you aren't really entitled to your opinion on that blog as it isn't a blog about you - contrary to popular belief, Vi was not banned solely because of the court thing. It was other stuff as well, so we don't want people thinking it was only because of what went on with you that she was banned. Okay? :D 23:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I already know I made a mistake. I apologized for it to Stareh and Birchy whether they believe I'm sorry or not. People make mistakes. At least I admitted to mine, you still haven't admitted to yours, especially the threatening email. Now please, leave me alone. I want to be left alone. I'm trying to spend time away from Wikia and you aren't really helping... 23:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) No, you weren't the reason Vi got banned. The short version is... Vi was supposed to be banned until October anyway, we allowed her to stay when her ban for some reason undid itself because she made a very good case for how she had changed and matured, the events of the past couple of days basically proved to us that she hadn't. And Bird, Birchy and I thought it was better to ban her now and give things a chance to cool off rather than bombard Arti with drama when we got back. This way Arti only gets the stories of the drama! :D And all three of us agreed to it, so it was very much a joint-admin decision, even though Vi seems to think it was entirely my idea. Anyway, the point is, what happened with you was only the very tip of the iceberg. 03:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Duck Duck Chicken Talk 14:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I downloaded chrome Duck Duck Chicken Talk 14:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Great, but I can't do the collab, I'm going to uninstall chrome in a while so. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 14:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm not really supposed to have chrome and because I was recently made one of the Senor Warriors in a project in WW, and I have no time. Sorry. owo Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Probably, Internet is still spazzing. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it looks great. =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 15:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, sorry, it's just that there are two so I get confused, I'll get it right from now on. I'll put Original Story from now on, ok?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 15:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs for telling me, but I don't think you told me before >.<-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 15:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, oh, and did you add the stories I asked you to for Adoption?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 15:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh okay, I checked. Thankxs ^.^-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Just wanted to tell you, I tweaked the family tree. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 16:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, I saw on the Talk Page for the main page of ILWW the Subscribers thing, is that still going on? And if it is, what do I have to do to get subscribers/where do I have to put it?-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 16:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Oh, no, what I meant was, is this wiki using Subscribers? But, i already read the Subscribers page thing, so never mind, and thankxs.-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I didn't see the page until I asked you the first time, but then i found the page and understood that you guys were still doing it. -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 17:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I'm going to just add her in as my sister. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 17:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather not put anyone as my mate. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you fix it? I told you how to. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OK =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OK =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wait... I thought i was...? SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 18:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OH Okay! I sorry xD I'm about to finish Insidious anyways so I'll put them up. SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 18:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OH YES PLEASE xD SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 18:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, what ever happened to M. ? Duck Duck Chicken Talk 20:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just wondering, I saw that she hadn't been active. owo Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 21:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I was just asking. owo Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 21:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =) Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 21:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The Olympics started!!! Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 03:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I love them, did you see the Call me Maybe parody by the U.S. swim-team? Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 05:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's really funny. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 05:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, what font do you want? Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 05:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re #What do u mean? Book cover? #I'll get Minty to reply. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay... what r the backgrounds and everything? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but could u send me the link for ur book? I'd like to read it. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) What? That message on the WOFFW or whatever had an even longer message on the message board and now i do not understand myself... "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Great but one of my trips ended up with the boat flipped... "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 17:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... I wish I could do the collab, but I'm moving and I'll be really busy. I'm quitting. Mintleafs... ...are leafs. 17:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I'm leaving this wiki because I'm really busy on other wikis... sorry Mintleafs... ...are leafs. 17:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) 1) Nope, she just said that to turn people against me 2) I'm not really planning on joining anytime soon - too busy right now - so I really don't care if I'm banned from chat or not. xD 3) I'll help you, but I really don't want another Clan connected with MoonClan right now. It was enough work connecting BlossomClan, I wanna let that get going before I add another. Star Oh, sure. :) Is it my turn to write a chapter? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will, but you'll have to remind me cause I have a terrible memory. XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it if someone hasn't responded yet... [[User talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silverfang✨It's What's Inside that Counts✨']] 21:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya know, never mind. I don't really want to anymore xD [[User talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silverfang✨It's What's Inside that Counts✨']] 21:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) We were at orcas and the waves were bigger than the boat... [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] Yeah so I'm just asking... could u join another wiki? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay. It's a roleplaying wiki and I just started it. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 00:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep, also gradients don't work on Internet Explorer. owo Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 01:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay but if you want to just see it, here. Could I join ur wiki? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Really cool backgrounds and stuff, here's the call me maybe olympic swim team parody link, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qU3kwef-yo Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 01:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) okay but could u go on the chat there [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) okay [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, but it's hilarious. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) =) I'm going to tell Perfect that is she applys for a staff position I'll vote for her.(Maybe) Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm so happy, I was made a lead of a project on WW. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) =) Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Not muck, you? [[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uckOLYMPICS! 03:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) xDD [[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uckOLYMPICS! 04:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC)